Hogwarts Dating Service
by Midnight Chill
Summary: Cho ventures into the new in thing, which is called the Wizardoputer. She meets very funny and hilarious people over the Dating Service. Will this help cure Cho's broken heart over Cedric? Or fail miserably and bring the bad memories back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.

MC: Harry Potter fic I made long time ago. Enjoy. I did it quick, so sorry about the grammar. (does and evil grin)

* * *

Intro...  
It was a night just like every other night in the Chang residence, but tonight was one of those rare nights where Cho lays in her bed and thinks about Cedric Diggory. The past few months, Cho has always fought her mind to get Cedric vanished from her thoughts. She missed him, he was her first true love. But the tragic event that happened three years ago scarred her heart and mind for what seemed like forever. She looked out her tall windows which was draped in the finest silk. I wonder how it would be like if Cedric was still alive.. she thought to herself. As soon as she was about to daydream about their times spent together Mrs. Chang came in. "Go to sleep Cho my dear, you need to get a good nights rest for your trip to Hogwarts tomorrow", Mrs. Chang said in a concerning voice. "I will mum", Cho rolled her eyes as she said this. I almost forgot school was tomorrow thought Cho.

* * *

Cho woke up to a bright welcoming morning. She yawned and sat up upon her bed, then she heard a knock on the door. "Miss, your breakfast is ready.", her maid Lauren told her. "Can you bring it up here Lauren? I'm a bit too tired to go downstairs.," said a very sleepy Cho. "Very well madam.", she responded. As soon as Cho received her breakfast she devoured it quickly and ran to her private bathroom, knowing her driver will be arriving at her home any minute.

When she was done bathing, she went to her ivory made vanity mirror. She brushed her long, silky, black hair and fixed it to a half ponytail. Cho looked at her finished self in the mirror, she was now a developed young woman. She had a very curvy figure that any boy would drool over, and very long slender legs. Her fair complection complimented her black hair. Not to mention her C-cup breasts. She then heard her mother calling her to go downstairs. Cho got her books, luggage, and grabbed her brown-white spotted owl named Sarmie, and headed to the private vehicle along with her mother.

Arriving at Platform 9 3/4, Cho decided to escort herself onto the train without her mother. Mrs. Chang always made a scene whenever Cho bids her mum farewell. Mrs. Chang would start bawling and cry about how much she would miss her little princess. She bid her mom farewell before Mrs. Chang got out of their private vehicle. Cho was expecting her mum to get upset about leaving her early in the trip, instead her mum understood her daughter.

I mean, Cho was not a little girl anymore and she can take care of herself and the fact that it would save Cho from another embarrassment this year. On her way to the train she bumped into something that almost seemed like it purposely shoved her. Stumbling to her feet she looked up, as she expected, it was Draco Malfoy. "Watch where you're going Chang! Or should I say Potter lover?", he said with his famous smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy! It should be you who should be watching where you're going. It almost seemed like you pushed me on purpose!", exclaimed Cho angrily.

"Me? Purposely push you? Honestly Chang, I think you know better. Anyways, where is that wacky mother of yours? I kind of expected her to be bawling by now.", Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked at Cho. As a matter of-fact Draco did bump into Cho to get her attention. He noticed her nice figure from afar and couldn't believe it was Cho Chang. He wanted her to notice him too. Draco has been working out over the summer and it showed. He was very tall and his body was very nicely cut. The girls in Hogwarts nicknamed him The Serpent Hottie last year. Draco was known to tease hot girls.

"You are such a jerk Malfoy!", as Cho said this she quickly stomped onto the train without looking back.

While Cho was looking for her friends in the train, she couldn't help but think of how gorgeous Draco became over the summer. What am I thinking! This is Draco Malfoy you're daydreaming about! Wake up Cho! she thought to herself. She shivered at the thought of her even thinking about this Slytherin bully.

When Cho finally found her friends in a compartment she smiled and greeted them. Hermione Granger grew too over the summer and her brown bushy hair became a nicely curled. Ginny was absolutely gorgeous, for she was one of the most prettiest girls in school. Over the summer while Cho was in Diagon Alley, she bumped into Hermione and Ginny. They had a pleasant conversation and Cho invited them for brunch. The girls chatted and they started a good friendship. After that event, Cho kept good contact with them both and created a good friend relationship. Hermione greeted Cho with a wave and went back to her large book. Cho sat in a empty seat next to Ginny and explained what happened before she went onto the train."Guess who I bumped into before I went on the train?" Cho said.

"Who? Anyone interesting?", Ginny said very interested.

"Draco Malfoy! He pushed me and did one of his smirks. What a huge jerk!", said Cho angrily.

"I know, but you have to admit, he is hot.", said Ginny with a small smile.

"Haha, Ginny!", laughed Cho and Hermione together.

"Oh yeah, Ron has been a real arse this summer! He keeps on coaching me on my quidditch it's been quite annoying really.", Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, he can't be that annoying!", Hermione stated, trying to defend one of her best friends.

While on the train the girls talked about who was cute and quidditch. Before they knew it the compartment doors flew open and Ron and Harry stepped in. Harry beamed at the sight of Cho, for he still gets that tingly feeling when he gets a glimpse of her. He also quickly noticed how beautiful she has gotten over the summer. "Hey Cho how are you?", he said blushingly. Ginny gave a jealous look at Harry.

"Oh I'm fine Harry, how was your summer?", asked Cho.

"I spent my summer over at the burrow. We've been practicing our quidditch basically.", said Harry.

"Yeah and you and Ron won't stop coaching me on my quidditch, I mean, I know what im doing and I think I will do very well in the tryouts this year", said Ginny in a serious matter.

"Oh come off it Ginny, I saw how your face turned pink whenever Harry coaches you.", laughed Ron.

"Oh my goodness Ron, shut your mouth!", yelled Ginny at Ron.

"Ginny I think he is only joking with you. Don't listen to Ron, he is just being silly.", said Hermione. As Hermione said this Ginny gave a quick glance at Harry. She noticed Harry having a dreamy look as he was staring at Cho. This made Ginny really jealous. Cho decided to break the conversation with the feuding friends and asked "Where have you two boys been anyways?", asked Cho.

"Oh we were just walking along the corridors to meet the first years. So just in case anyone of them gets into Gryffindor, they would get the chance to meet their prefect.", said Ron while Harry just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Speaking of prefects, Ron, I think its time for us to put on our robes and go to the prefects carriage before the train starts.", Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah we should be going, we will see you guys in the Great Hall.", said Ron. Everyone gave them a quick wave goodbye as the two stepped out of the compartment. The train began to slowly move.

As soon as the two were gone Luna Lovegood stepped in. "Hey guys! Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts.", she said beaming. She noticed Cho in the compartment. "Well, hello Cho nice to see you! How come you're not sitting with the Ravenclaws in their compartment?", she asked curiously.

"Oh Ginny, Hermione and I got close over the summer when we met in Diagon Alley, and I would much prefer to sit with them."

"Very well then.", said Luna and she flopped down on an empty seat next to Harry. She got out The Quibbler and pushed her Spectrespecs farther up her nose and started to read. "Oh, by the way, did you hear about what the Slytherin girls made up over the summer? I over heard it from one of the second year, Sherrane was her name I think. Anyways I was in Hogsmeade with my father when I heard about it"

"Heard about what?" asked Cho.

"Something like 'Hogwarts Dating Service'.. Its pretty silly if you ask me. They made a site for it too, right in the Hogwarts Homepage."

"And Dumbledore approves of this? Its nothing but rubbish.", said Cho

"Well I heard from Sherrane that Dumbledore thinks it's a pretty good way to interact and get along with other kids from different houses. Your name will be anonymous and you get to know one another by personality."

Harry started laughing. "Hey I know about that! I made a profile there. I snuck in Dudley's room and used that muggle contraption called a computer or whatever. Anyways I had a blast doing it, I met a lot of nice young ladies from Hogwarts. I think I made like 20 friends!", Harry said almost proud. Ginny gave an angry look at Harry.

"Oh you think you are such a ladies man huh Harry? Little do you know that one of those ladies you are talking about are fat old perverted men.", Both Cho and Ginny laughed at this. "What is your name on there anyways Harry?"

"I'll tell you but promise not to tell anybody, I want to be anonymous as possible. My profile name is 'TheChosenHunk'..", he said blushing. Luna, Ginny, and Cho laughed hysterically. They laughed for a good ten minutes before they each started to get tired. One by one the foursome in the compartment began to drift off to sleep. The last one to sleep was Cho, she was just looking out the train's window looking at the scenery. All of a sudden she had Cedric on her mind again. Why did you have to leave me Cedric she thought and began to weep. Ginny awakened by the sniffling sounds made by her new friend. "What is wrong Cho?" she said quietly so as not to wake the others.

"I just have Cedric on my mind again Ginny. As much as I want to move on, the past still haunts my mind. I don't want to forget about Cedric but I also don't want to live like this for the rest of my life. Its my last year in Hogwarts and I want it to be a fun year.", said Cho as she wiped her tears on her sleeve.

Comforting her friend, Ginny tried her best to make Cho feel better. "Well, why don't you try that dating service that the girls from Slytherin made up. I suppose you can meet nice young men from Hogwarts and maybe you will occupy your mind with that rather than Cedric's death."

"What if they are fat old perverted men like you said?"

"Haha, Cho I was only kidding with Harry to get him angry. Knowing Dumbledore, he would of put an enchantment on the web page so that only young students have access to it.", said Ginny. "C'mon, I'll do it with you and we can both make profiles. Lets just not tell Harry about it because I have something planned.", Ginny said with an evil grin. "I'm going to make a profile to win Harry's heart. I'll compete with those Hogwarts sluts and show Harry who the real match for him is."

"You still have a thing for him huh Gin?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes even though he is my brothers best friend and Hermione's, I still can't stop thinking about him. He is so hot with those cute rounded glasses. And that scar? Ooo, it makes him so macho.", said Ginny dreamily. "Anyways I'm guessing Harry still has a little crush on you Cho."

"Ah, don't worry Gin, I'm not interested in Potter. So you can continue on your evil plan.", both girls quietly giggled. "So when do you want to make our profiles?" asked Ginny.

"Well my mum bought me a computer during the summer when she visited my grandma in China. We can meet after the welcoming feast in the Ravenclaw common room."

"Very well, it sounds like a plan." said Ginny sleepily. "But we should really get some shut eye, we still go a long trip ahead of us." A few minutes both girls slowly closed their eyes and began to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: OOC

* * *

Meanwhile in the Slytherin compartment...

The girls from Slytherin was huddled around Sherrane's new wizardoputer. This included Sherrane's best friend Pansy Parkinson. They were all giggling about a boy they were chatting with on the 'Hogwarts Dating Service'. Pansy was clicking away on her profile name 'NaughtySkewlGirl'. She was chatting with a new buddy she met a few minutes ago on one of the sites Dating Chatrooms.

* * *

**NaughtySkewlGirl**: Wow, you sound like a total hottie. 

**RedHeadedGod:** Well, I mean, I cant help it. Girls swoon over me all the time. I sometimes have  
trouble keeping them off of me.

**NaughtySkewlGirl:** You do seem like you are popular with the girls. Rawr :). Your profile says  
that you are 6'1, good looking, and buff. What a turn on.

**RedHeadedGod:** What can I say.. I was born with these gifts. Don't worry sugah, I'm not one of those  
dweebs people point and laugh at.

**NaughtySkewlGirl**: Haha, you mean like that dork Ron Weasley?.. he is the most dorkiest person that  
ever stepped in Hogwarts. That muggle lover.

Silence...

**RedHeadedGod:** Oh yeah haha, what a dork huh?.. listen sweetie I have to bizzounce. Ttyl

NaughtySkewlGirl: Awwww.. Ok. Bye sexy.

-RedHeadedGod signed off-

* * *

"What the hell are you girls doing on that contraption?", asked Draco. "Don't tell me that's muggle made" Sherrane quickly replied "Oh no Draco, its wizard made. My father made it, he sells them at a store in Hogsmeade. It's an almost replica of the muggle made one. "Cept' this one has a few special enchantments that my father put in." 

"Oh, in that case I'll tell my mother to send me one as soon as possible", said Draco as he sent his owl off to send his mum his message. "Were you flirting with any boys on there Pansy?"

Lying she said "No Draco, you know you are the only guy for me." She then gave a evil wink at Sherrane. "Why don't you rest your head on my lap Draco and go take a nap". Pansy was madly in love with Draco but being the naughty school girl she is, she just can't stand with being with just one boy. Hence the nickname 'Slytherin Slut' given to her the first day she attended Hogwarts.

"Sounds like a good idea", Draco rested his head on Pansy's lap as she started to stoke his shiny platinum blonde hair. You see, Draco never really had a liking for Pansy. Pansy, who had a very dark look to her, wasn't that bad looking. As a matter of fact she is the best looking slytherin girl. But Draco is not into those type of girls. Draco is so use to having girls all over him that he can't stand being alone or 'girless' for one second. So he doesn't mind having Pansy all over him.

As the boys in the slytherin compartment began to sleep, the girls continued to giggle as the chatted with more boys on the 'wizardoputer'.

A few hours has passed and the students of Hogwarts finally made it to the school. The look on the first years was priceless. For the Great Hall was decorated with lighted floating candles, tables filled with food for the welcoming feast. You can hear laughter and talking as the previous students went to their assigned house tables. Cho made her way to the Ravenclaw table and sat with her friends Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood. Ginny and Harry met up with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys over here!", yelled Ginny as she tried to get Hermione and Ron's attention. The pair noticed Ginny and quickly found a seat right next to them. "How was the prefect job earlier?"

"I've never heard so many questioned asked by the first years! I thought my head was going to explode", cried Ron

"Well you weren't really doing a very good job Ron.", said Hermione. "I had to explain the rules and answer their questions by myself while you looked at them blankly like you have seen a ghost or something"

"Oh leave me alone Hermione, I was nervous and speechless. Cut me some slack will you, you know I always stiff up when im center of attention"

"Ha! You weren't very shy when you used the Hupplepuffs wizardoputer in the prefect carriage. Flirting with those girls, what were you thinking Ronald!", she said angrily.

Wide eyed and embarrassed, Ron tried to hex Hermione with a forgetfulness spell "Obliviate!". Instead a pie appeared and hit Neville in the face. The Gryffindor table burst into laughter. "Now look at what you did Ron! Sorry about that Neville", said Hermione.

"Mmm Cherry, my favorite", said Neville happily. Harry and Ginny laughed. "Did you get to see what his profile name was Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"As a matter of fact Ginny I did, his profile name was..." "Obliviate!" yelled the embarrassed Ron. Another pie appeared but before it hit Neville Hermione pointed her wand at Neville and said "Protego!" and almost instantly it deflected Ron's spell. "Before you put hexes on people Ron, make sure you do it right." said Hermione.

"Whatever Hermione." said Ron embarrassed.

While they were arguing they didn't notice that the Sorting Hat was just about finished sorting the first years into their proper houses. 5 new first years to the Ravenclaw, 6 to the Hufflepuff, 6 to Slytherin, and 7 to Gryffindor.

The seven new Gryffindor were greeted with a warm welcome. Some of the new comers were Virgil Longbottom (Nevilles cousin), and Delila Umbridge (granddaughter of Prof. Umbridge). As soon as the sorting was done Dumbledore with a flash of his wand created more food out of thin air and said "Let the feast begin!". Clankings of plates, utensils, and glasses can be heard all over the Hall as each student devoured the tasty food that was put upon them. In the middle of the feast the Mail Owls came flying in carrying with them letters and packages sent by friends and parents of the students. Gifts for the beginning of another school year. Harry got a package. "Wow this package is awfully big"

"Open it Harry!", Ron said excitedly. And at once Harry furiously opened his package. To his surprise, Harry received a wizardoputer. He beamed and was checking to see who it came from. "Weird, it says its from anonymous" said Harry dumbfounded.

"Well who ever gave it to you must love you Harry" Ron said jokingly. "Lets go to the common room after the welcoming feast and play with it." Harry nodded with approval. On the other side of the room where the Slytherin table sat, a lucky Slytherin also got a wizardoputer. "Says its from mum." said Draco. "Was bout' time"


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Slight OOC

* * *

Just before the feast ended, Dumbledore introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her name was Rose Evans. As quickly as he mentioned her name he also quickly dismissed the students and bid them a goodnight. Harry, though, was looking at Rose Evans in a strange but curious matter. She looks so familiar, yet I can't seem to think where I've seen her before. Maybe your just making stuff up Harry he said to himself and quickly ran up to Ron as the two made their way to the common room to try out the wizardoputer. 

Cho got up from her seat and told Luna and Padma that she will meet them in the common room later and that she had to meet up with someone first. She walked to the Gryffindor table where she met up with Ginny and Hermione. "Ready to go Gin?" said Cho.

"Where are you two going?" asked Hermione. Both Cho and Ginny looked at each other. "Oh c'mon guys you can tell me."

"Well you see Hermione, Cho has a new computer that she got when her mum in the muggle world. So we've decided to make profiles in the Hogwarts Dating Service. Trust me though its for a good cause" Ginny assured Hermione.

"What cause is it for Gin, you know I disapprove of that dating service everyone is raving about."

"Well Gin gave me the idea of putting a profile on there so that it would be easier for me to move on" said Cho.

"Oh Cho my dear, you are still hurt about Cedric? That happened three years ago though." said Hermione. "But if its to help you heal then ill approve. So what is your cause Gin?"

"To win Harry's heart. He claimed that he had so many lady friends on the dating service and well, I got a tab bit jealous. So I was gonna make a profile and win him over the other girls."

"Oh my goodness Harry made one too!.. wow, what was his profile name?" asked Hermione

"Haha you won't believe this, his profile name is TheChosenHunk!" explained Ginny. Hermione burst out laughing. "Well you wont believe Ron's! When I first saw it I kinda got angry because girls would be all over him." said Hermione

"You like my brother!" said a wide eyed Gin. "Me? Like Ron? Haha, funny one Gin. I'm just simply looking out for one of my best friend." Both Cho and Gin looked at each other and smile for they knew the truth. "So what is Ron's name on there anyways Herm?" asked Cho.

"His profile name is RedHeadedGod.. Its so stupid." answered Hermione. "Eww I can't believe my brother made a name like that, who does he think he is!" said Gin in a grossed out look. Laughing, Cho said "Well, obviously a god!" then she looked at Hermione. "But if you want, you can go ahead and join us Herm"

"Well I guess it wouldn't be that bad would it?" confessed Hermione.

The three girls then made their way down to the Ravenclaw common room where they sat and fixed Cho's computer up. "I never do get these muggle contraptions" said Ginny.

"Oh I have two of them at home. I just didn't want to bring them because I didn't want it to interrupt me from my school work." Hermione said.

Cho logged in the website and each girl made a profile for themselves. First was Hermione.

* * *

-SmarterThanYou  
year: 7th  
likes: good grades, learning new things, red heads  
dislikes: people smarter than me, failing, being rejected  
features: nice hair, tall 

Then it was Ginny's turn

-BlazinHottie  
year 6th  
likes quidditch, macho men, romance  
dislikes meanie faces, slytherin, liars  
features thin, medium height, blue eyes

And lastly Cho

-ExoticPrincess  
year 7th  
likes nice people, unique people, quidditch   
dislikes heartbreakers, liars, players  
features long straight hair, tall, thin

"Okay Cho, you can log on your name first and join one of the Dating Chatroom" said Ginny

* * *

Cho decided to join the chatroom -Where Singles Mingle- 

ExoticPrincess joins channel 'Where Singles Mingle'...  
(logged in: Dietydragon, Rosebud, Magicforyou, NaughtySkewlGirl, TheBetterHalf, ExoticPrincess, EvilPimp)

**ExoticPrincess**: Hey wassup?

**NaughtySkewlGirl**: hi newbie, oo

**Rosebud:** Shutup Naughty, anyways, hi Exotic welcome to the channel.

**Magicforyou:** Yeah welcome :)..

TheChosenHunk joins channel

**TheChosenHunk:** WooHoo! I pwnz0r j00r b0xZerZ! j00h nEwbLettes!

**TheChosenHunk:** LMAO see yah suckers! N00bz!

TheChosenHunk leaves channel

**ExoticPrincess:** What the hell was that?

**EvilPimp:** I don't know but he is always getting in the channel and starts being a total ass.

(Cho remembers the name and laughs with the Gin and Herm)

**EvilPimp:** So whats up princess, I'm loving your profile. You're my type of girl. What color is your hair  
if I may ask?

**ExoticPrincess:** Black, why?

**EvilPimp:** Mmmm me likey! Rawr.

(Cho made a disgusted look on her face)

DietyDragon leaves channel

Rosebud leaves channel

(Cho decides to check on EvilPimp's profile)

-EvilPimp  
year 7th  
likes sexy girls, long legs, exotic  
dislikes sluts, playah haters, ugly girls  
features good looking, tall, nice body

(Wow what a big headed jerk thought Cho)

**ExoticPrincess:** Wow you seem like you are so full of yourself.

**EvilPimp:** Don't hate the playah, hate the game baby.

**NaughtySkewlGirl:** lmao you are so funny pimp :P.

**EvilPimp:** Are you naughty as they get girl? Your name is a turn on.

**NaughtySkewlGirl: **You bet sexay.

**EvilPimp:** Ha, trick please, I was only kidding. You and your kind need to jump in a hole and die.

**NaughtySkewlGirl:** OMFG you noob.

NaughtySkewlGirl leaves channel

**TheBetterHalf:** Sorry guys I was AFK. See you guys later.

TheBetterHalf leaves channel

**MagicForYou:** Mmm, I like pie.

**EvilPimp:** Shutup loser, go leave this channel before I go jump yo ass.

**MagicForYou:** I hate you, you big meany

MagicForYou leaves channel

**EvilPimp:** So I guess only you and me baby.

**ExoticPrincess:** Uh I don't think so pervy see yah

ExoticPrincess leaves channel

* * *

"Ginny do you want to go on now?" asked Cho. Hermione looked a bit tired. "Sure but I think Hermione is tired", said Gin. 

"Oh don't worry about me, you two keep going. I'm heading to bed, I've got a busy schedule ahead of me tomorrow. G'nite all" said Hermione and she quickly left the room.  
As Cho and Gin were deciding what Chatroom Ginny should go on they stumbled to a section where there are Chatrooms the users made up. They chose one called -Yummy in my Tummy-. "That sounds pretty funny Cho lets go on the chatroom." and Cho agreed.

BlazinHottie joins channel 'Yummy in my Tummy'...  
(logged in: BlazinHottie, NaughtySkewlGirl, RedHeadedGod)

NaughtySkewlGirl I slowly unbutton your shirt one by one.

**RedHeadedGod:** Mmmm, I like that baby ke... OMFG who the hell is in here!

**BlazinHottie:** WTF ewwwwww barf

BlazinHottie leaves channel

"Ugh, Cho, I think I've had enough for tonight. Seeing my bro trying to cyber snog some girl is making me sick." said a sick looking Ginny.

"Alright Gin, I'll just look around at some more chat rooms", Cho said.

"Night Cho!", Ginny said as she was running out the common room to her own.

"Now let us see here..", Cho said.

* * *

Cho logged onto her name and looked at some of the channels. Hmm, Yummy In My Tummy, definitely not, I love pie, don't think so, Hogwarts peeps here, alright, sounds good to me.. 

ExoticPrincess joins channel 'Hogwarts peeps here!'...  
(logged in: Exotic Princess, EvilPimp, ILoversYouAll, TheChosenHunk, RocksinmySocks, FairyHottie)

**EvilPimp:** Hey Princess we meet again. ;).

**ExoticPrincess:** Eww you are just disgusting me right now. /

**TheChosenHunk:** HeY GuYS LiKe My TyPiNG SkiLLS?

**FairyHottie:** Ooo, looks hot. ChosenHunk you sound really cute right now.

**TheChosenHunk:** Fo ShiZZLe BaBy, I KnoW I'M HoT.

**EvilPimp: **God, someone here thinks they're all that. I know I'm the best anyways.

**ExoticPrincess:** Oh be quiet. You are so conceited.

**TheChosenHunk:** WeLL See You NoOb cAkEs LaTeRZ, Bye HoMe SkiLLeTS. PeaCe To aLL yo MoTHaS!

TheChosenHunk leaves channel

**Rocksinmysocks:** See you guys later, I'm going to go on myspace. Peace.

Rocksinmysocks leaves channel

**IloversYouAll:** So anyways, what do you think about the new teacher? She seems like a BLEH kind of teacher.

**EvilPimp: **Yeah, she seems average.

**ExoticPrincess:** Yeah, well I gotta go now. Bye.

ExoticPrincess leaves channel

Cho was very tired at this point so she just decided to go back to the ravenclaw common room and rest up a bit. _That evil pimp is one weird one.. Hmm._

_

* * *

_

The next day after Cho awakened and got dressed, she went down to the great hall for breakfast. She met up with her two friends Gin and Herm to tell them about her adventures on the Wizardoputer. Cho also decided she would tell Herm about what she and Gin saw at one of the chatrooms last night.

"Uhh, Herm.. I think we just saw Ron cyber snogging with a girl in one of the chatrooms" said Cho.

"Wow Cho, why did you have to remind me of that.. I think im going to be sick!" said a very grossed out Ginny.

"WHAT!" said Hermione said in a very angry tone. "That perverted little prick! I'll never forgive him for this!"

"Calm down Hermione, geez, why do you care about my brother all of a sudden?" cried Ginny. Hermione suddenly turned red, not because she was angry but more because she got embarrassed.

"I don't know what came over me.." said Hermione silently. Just then Ron and Harry saw the girls and sat down with them. Hermione turned to fac Ron then… SLAP. She slapped Ron and quickly left the table.

"Bloody hell, whats gotten over that girl? said Ron while he was caressing the now pink cheek of his. Everyone just looked at each other and decided that silence was more important right now.

"Anyways, did you guys hear about whats coming up this winter?" said Harry.

"No, what?" everyone said almost at the same time.

"Well I heard from Seamus who heared from Neville who heard from Pervati that there will be another ball. Every 20 years Hogwarts holds a ball for all the schools world wide. I think the ball is called The Exclusive Wizard and Witch Ball. Short for EWW Ball" said Harry while everyone laughed. The girls beamed with excitement while Ron gave a sulky look.

"Not again, remember what happened last time. I hope mum doesn't send that wretched dress robe. I'll just borrow Percy's old ones." whined Ron.

Next thing the whole great hall was filled with excited voices from students. You could of heard all the locomotion all the way from China.

"Do you know anyone to go with yet Cho ?" asked Ginny .

"Nope .. I'll wait for my guy to come .. If not I'll go with my friends .. I guess ." Cho sighed .

"What about you Hermione ? Anyone special you hoping they ask you ?" Ginny and Cho asked together in unison .

" Shheesh .. You know me , I'll probably go read something during the ball ." Hermione said nonchalantly .

The two other girls gave each other a knowing look . " Righhhhttt Hermione. Sure , we believe whatever you say." Ginny said while she winked.

Hermione turned a shade of crimson and walked away clutching her book closer to her chest. Cho took a glance at Ronald Weasley and she noticed he was eyeing Hermione and said later to his friends. He then started to fast walk toward Hermione. Cho was wondering what was happening between them two , but Ginny was pulling Cho's sleeve so they could go decide what each other was going to wear. While she was being dragged , Cho looked over her shoulder and thought '_Maybe another day I'll go spy on them .'_


End file.
